pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bug's Life (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style)
Jerry.jpg|Jerry as Flik Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Princess Atta The-Great-Mouse-Detective Olivia2.jpg 677×402 pixels 2013-09-29 17-27-17-1-.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Dot Winnie-the-Pooh-Kanga-and-Roo-Wallpaper-disney-6616231-1024-768.jpg|Kanga as Queen Chip in Hello Kitty.jpg|Chip as Aphie Matthias.jpg|Matthias as Mr. Soil Pearl Pureheart.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Dr. Flora Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington as Thorny Hobie.jpg|Hobie as Cornelius Jenner.png|Jenner as Hopper All Hands.jpg|All Hands as Molt Stripe in Gremlins.jpg|Stripe as Thumper Cricket Crockett.jpg|Cricket Crockett as P.T. Flea PP035 (Daddy Pig walking-CMYK).jpg|Daddy Pig as Francis Mr Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Slim Scooby.jpg|Scooby Doo as Heimlich Bucky.jpg|Bucky as Dim Dot 1.jpg|Dot Warner as Gypsy Yogi Bear.jpg|Yogi Bear as Manny Kangaroo.jpg|Kangaroo as Rosie Tito.jpg|Tito and Francis.jpg|Francis as Tuck and Roll Scary Lion.jpg|Scary Lion as Thud the Big Fly Elegia.jpg|Elegia as Bird Thomas O'Malley and TheBluesRockz's movie-spoof of "A Bug's Life". Cast: * Flik - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Flik's Help - Ultraman Taro * Princess Atta - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Princess Atta's Help - Yullian (Ultraman 80) * Dot - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Queen - Kanga (Winnie The Pooh) * Aphie - Chip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Mr. Soil - Matthias (Redwall) * Dr. Flora - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) * Thorny - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Cornelius - Hobie (Barbie as Rapunzel) * Hopper - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Molt - All Hands (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Thumper - Stripe (Gremlins) * P.T. Flea - Cricket Crockett (Cricket on the Hearth) * Francis - Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) * Slim - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Heimlich - Scooby Doo * Dim - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Gypsy - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) * Manny - Yogi Bear * Rosie - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo) * Tuck and Roll - Tito and Francis (Oliver and Company) * Fly Brothers - Jock and Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) * Thud the Big Fly - Scary Lion (Teletubbies) * Bird - Elegia (Ultraman Taro) * Ants - Various Mices * Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Count Duckula * Ant that gets tired - Humpty Dumpty (The Wacky World of Mother Goose) * Grasshoppers - Goblins (Labyrinth) * Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Grundel (Thumbelina) * 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Pain and Panic (Hercules) * Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Pets * Flies at Circus - Various Animals * Baby Maggots - Boots (Dora the Explorer) and Whopper (Pound Puppies) * Drumming Tarantula - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Circus Fireflies - Danger Mouse and Secret Squirrel * Flies who throw berries at Manny - Tutter, Pip and Pop (Bear in the Big Blue House) * Harry and Bug Friend - Dog Spike (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) and Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Cartoon Show) * Mime Bug - E.T. (E.T. The Extra Terrestrial) * Bartender - Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie) * Cockroach Waitress - Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) * Mosquito Waitress - The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) * Slick - Meatwad (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Baby Birds - Seagulls (The Adventures of Milo and Otis) * Woody (in Outtakes) - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Feature Films Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life Movies Spoof Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoof Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:TheBluesRockz